Trapped By Love
by Clea
Summary: Aphrodite couldn't help but meddle in Are's love life.


Ares sat on his throne, his eyes closed as he thought back at the good days, when being the God of War gave him the most pleasure. He could still see his valiant warrior making her way across the battlefield, leaving no living thing in her path. The lust of war in her eyes, and the name of Ares being shouted from her lips. He knew then, she was his chosen. No one could ever take her place, no one else had that desire to kill. Still in his mind, he could see her smile as blood ran down her sword and on to her hand, and that look in her eyes when she saw grown men tremble at her feet.  
Aphrodite stood near her brother, practically screaming in his ear. He was in a far away place, a smiled sketched across his face. The Goddess of Love wasn't one to be ignored. She bent down and pulled the tiny hairs of his thin mustache. He jumped up, and she stepped back with a smile across her face.  
"So, what were you thinking about?"   
"Nothing really. Just a weapon I need your talented husband to craft." Stated boldly.  
"No, I don't think it was Hephy you were thinking about. Being the Goddess of Love, I would say it was a woman. Perhaps a certain warrior princess?" She looked to see if he blushed.  
"I wasn't thinking of Xena, she hasn't been in my mind for quite a while." Ares lied.  
"No, I know you have a major thing for the warrior babe."   
"So what if I do, she will never feel the same way. Xena will never love me." He lowered his eyes.  
"Gods, I never realized it was love. How sweet, the God of War in love." Aphrodite squealed.  
Ares rolled his eyes at his over-emotional sister. But she was right. Ares, God of War was definitely in love. An emotion he was just learning to own up to, for he never gave it and has never had it returned. Deep in his heart, he knew Xena was the only woman for him. Though he just realized his feelings now, he knew it existed back when he took her under his wing.  
"I can easily make her love you. Just a little potion will do the job." Aphrodite poked Ares' side.  
"No. She is not to be forced to love me. It's something she has to feel." Ares demanded.  
"Geez, I was just trying to help. I think I will just drop in and have a little girl to girl chat." Before Ares could object, she was gone in a puff of pink smoke.  
* * * *  
Xena sat staring into the blazing fire. She looked over at the blond bard while she scribbled on her scroll. She stopped watching Gabrielle, and looked up sharply.   
"What's wrong?" Gabrielle looked at her.  
"Someone's here." Xena looked around.  
"Ares?"   
"No, the presence is too girly."  
"Aphrodite." Xena and Gabrielle announced in unison.  
The Goddess materialized in front of them. "The one and only." She smiled.  
"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Xena asked with a trace of sarcasm.  
"Sweet pea, do you mind?" She motioned for Gabrielle to leave.  
Gabrielle looked over at Xena, who in return nodded. She stood, and walked out of hearing distance.  
Xena looked at Aphrodite expecting her to say something.  
"What's up with you and Ares?"   
"What are you talking about? I haven't seen him for a while." Xena was confused.  
"So your saying you wanna see him?" Aphrodite got excited.  
"No, actually I am happy he has left me alone. I guess he finally got the message."  
Aphrodite stood contemplating for a minute, she was thinking about telling Xena how Ares really felt. She immediately erased the idea from her head, knowing Ares would kill her. Xena broke her concentration.  
"What do you really want?"  
"Nothing, just missed talking to you." She giggled and disappeared.  
Xena rolled her eyes, and then called for Gabrielle to return. She sat there for a few minutes, no sign of Gabrielle. She got her sword, and went to look for her.  
When Xena finally found her, she found her talking to a old friend.  
"Ephiny. It's good to see you." Xena hugged the Amazon.  
"Xena, I must go with Ehpiny. There's something wrong at the village." Gabrielle turned to face her.  
"Can I help in any way?"   
"No, we just need our Queen. But you can come." Ephiny answered.  
"Well what's wrong?" Xena looked at them.  
"Being your not of Amazon blood, you can't know this matter. That's why I think you shouldn't come, you would be incredibly bored." Gabrielle looked at her friend.  
"Your probably right, I'll just stay in this area for a while."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Positive, you should get going." Xena hugged her friends goodbye.  
* * * *  
Aphrodite paced back and forth in her temple. She had not one good idea for the Ares and Xena situation. She still hasn't seen her brother since she talked to Xena, not knowing if he would be mad. The Goddess turned to see a bright flash in front of her.  
"Oh, hey Cupie." She greeted her son.  
"Hey mom. Have you seen Bliss? I can't find the little rugrat anywhere, he takes hide and seek so seriously." The young God looked at his mother.  
She didn't answer him, she was still in deep thought. He walked up and waved his hand in her face.  
"Huh? Sorry Cupid, I'm kinda in the middle of a crisis." She snapped out of it.  
"Anything I can do to help?"   
"You know Xena right?"  
"Yea, she got me out of a hot spot with Bliss."  
"I hope you have picked up that your uncle loves her." Aphrodite fiddled with her son's blond hair.  
"Hercules?" He asked as he casually brushed her hand away.  
"No, Ares! Get with it."  
"Your kidding right?" He looked at her in disbelief.  
"I wish! He is really into her, and I made it my personal mission to help him." She smiled.  
"Why? He's done nothing for you."  
"This I know, but I have always had a soft spot for my big bro."  
Cupid shrugged. "Well gotta go." He moved to leave, but his mother stopped him.  
Aphrodite convinced her darling son to stay and help her with some sort of plan.   
  
* * * *  
Ares paced in his temple, worrying that his meddling sister would reveal his deepest secret. He had decided a while ago that Xena could not know how he truly felt. The War God knew he would be rejected, deep down he knew he deserved it, all he ever did was cause his warrior heartache.  
"Hey Ar, how you holding up?" The beautiful Goddess appeared.  
"What did you tell her?" Ares demanded immediately.  
"Nothing at all. Chill."   
Ares gave his sister a very evil look, she just rolled her eyes and continued to talk.  
"You should go see her."   
"Are you mental? She hates me, and so does the irritating blond. I am not in the mood to deal with that."  
"The bard left, Xena is all by herself for a while." Aphrodite informed him.  
"Still doesn't change the fact that Xena hates me."  
"She wouldn't if you except the fact that she is not that evil mean person she used to be. Geez, I find the new Xena more attractive, at least she is sort of nice." Aphrodite shrugged.  
Ares didn't answer, he just stood in front of his sister. Within minutes he disappeared, leaving Aphrodite very happy. Cupid appeared next to his mother.  
"Is he going to her?"   
"Yep, time to work." Aphrodite giggled and disappeared.  
* * * *  
Xena walked beside Argo, not knowing where she was heading. She never liked to be alone, even if she wasn't one for talking she still liked having Gabrielle around. The warrior looked from side to side, and smiled.  
"Show yourself Ares."  
"Hello to you too. Miss me?" He laughed.  
"Not at all, now what do you want?"  
"Want, do I always want something?" He asked trying to sound hurt.  
Xena just looked at him knowing him too well.  
"I just wanted to see what my favorite warrior was up to. Where's the blond?" He looked around for Gabrielle.  
"She had stuff to do. Now please go away." Xena stopped in her tracks.  
"Fine, I know when I am not wanted." He tried to disappear, but failed.   
Xena looked at him, still not smiling.  
"Well, this is embarrassing." He grinned, as he attempted again.  
"Sorry bro, your mortal." Aphrodite appeared.  
Ares looked shocked. "Excuse me Xena, may I talk to my sister alone?" He asked trying not to lose his temper.  
Xena rolled her eyes and walked off. When she was out of hearing distance, he demanded to know what was going on.  
"When you see what I did, your gonna thank me. Zeus gave me control of your godhood for a while. I am giving you a chance with Xena." She smiled.  
"Did it ever occur to you that she may leave me alone?" Ares asked nearly screaming.  
"That's the best part. I set up a little invisible barrier, no one can leave it except me. She has to put up with you, and no one will interfere, cause they can't get in."  
"You've gone too far. Thanks but this isn't really necessary, so just take your little spell off."  
"No can do, I'll see you later." She disappeared.  
Ares dreaded telling Xena what had happened, that she couldn't leave.   
"What's going on? Why can't I continue on this path?" Xena turned to Ares.  
"We're kind of trapped."  
"Can't you transport us or something?"   
"Afraid not, I'm mortal." He sighed heavily.  
"How?"   
"Something Aphrodite did, we can't leave the perimeter she marked."  
"Why would she trap us together?"  
"You were just here, it wasn't intended." He lied.  
Xena looked infuriated. "So I have to stay here, with you?"   
"It ain't that bad." He took offense.  
She just looked at him, he shut up immediately.  
* * * *  
Xena and Ares sat quietly around a fire, they have only been together a few hours and they have yet to say more then a few words to eachother. Xena looked over at Ares.  
"What?" He looked around.  
"Aren't you gonna ask our visitor to show himself?"  
"What are you talking about?" He looked at her like she were crazy.  
"You haven't noticed him? He's been following us all day."  
"I am still getting used to this mortal thing."  
"Come on out." Xena yelled into the darkness.  
Ares watched as his irritating nephew walked foolishly out of the darkness.  
"Strife!" Ares jumped up.  
"I know, I'm sorry."   
"I am actually happy to see you, you can get us out of here."  
"No I'm mortal." He looked to see his uncle's reaction.  
"Figures." Ares sat back down.  
Strife sat next to his uncle, he looked over to Xena and smiled.  
"Why am I being punished?" Xena looked to the sky.  
"Whatever do you mean?" Ares rolled his eyes.  
"I'm stuck here, with the biggest disgrace known to man, and his pathetic lackey."  
"You can't talk to us like that!" Strife stood, going to attack.  
Ares pulled him down. "Just don't. You'll embarrass your self and me."   
Strife pouted. Xena smiled and started to sharpen her sword. For the rest of the night they sat in silence, not saying a word. Occasionally looking over at Strife, both warriors thought him to be aggravating.  
The next morning Ares woke very late, he was not used to sleeping at all. He looked over to see Xena gone, and Strife still asleep. Very slowly he got up and rubbed his eyes, he felt his stomach stir, he knew this must of meant he was hungry.   
Xena got back to the camp with the fish she had caught for breakfast, she saw Ares thought ahead and made a fire. She threw the fish down, and then began to gut them. Strife was just waking up, he felt feeble and didn't want to stand.  
No one said a word to eachother all morning. After they ate Strife tried to make some sort of conversation.  
"That was some good fish. Didn't you think uncle?" he looked to Ares.  
"I guess so, don't really eat a lot of fish."  
Xena started to put out the fire. "I should let you know, there's a great stream a few yards away."  
"Why do we need to know that?" Strife questioned.  
"Because you both aren't mortal all the time and…" Xena was trying to put it nicely.  
"Spit it out." Ares interrupted.  
"You both smell." Xena said insultingly.  
Strife pointed his nose downward and took a whiff. "Ew, that was me?"   
Ares moved to hit him, but when he lifted his arm he smelled a very bad stench. He then looked to Xena. "The streams that way." He pointed. She nodded.  
He got up and walked in that direction. He noticed Strife was not following, he then turned and ordered his nephew to go with him.  
* * * *  
"Hey bro." Aphrodite appeared as the two men bathed.  
"What do you want?"   
"Nothing. Ew, scrub harder." She covered her nose.  
"Why is Strife here? Is he part of the plan?" Ares mocked.  
"No, like I would talk to him, as if. He makes me feel dirty." She wrinkled her nose.  
"Hey…" Strife started, but was cut off by Ares.  
"Is your little game over yet, or do I still have to suffer as a mortal?" He looked at her hopefully.  
"No, you haven't made any attempts. Just try, and maybe I'll let you leave." She disappeared.  
Ares and Strife continued to wash. As usual Strife was getting on Ares' nerves.  
"I can see why your so obsessed with that Xena babe, she's hot." Strife smiled.  
"Xena is not a 'babe'…" Ares ridiculed. "She is my finest warrior, my one chance to rule the world through a mortal."  
"Too bad she doesn't work for ya' anymore."   
"I don't know dear nephew. She still kills all the same, just not in my name. Anyway, the way she is now excites me even more." Ares smiled.   
* * * *  
Back at camp Ares watched Xena brush her horse. He took this opportunity to talk to her being that Strife was off somewhere.  
"You know, your eyes are the center of your beauty." He made eye contact.  
"Spare me Ares." She looked away.  
"Seriously, your eyes are exquisite. You can show all kinds of emotion through them. Your eyes change with every mood you feel, from killing people to making love, they change."  
"What are you getting at?"   
"I was just complementing your baby blues."  
Xena thought for a minute. "I get it now. This is some weird way to get me back. Ares I am done with killing in your name."  
"No, actually you have got it all wrong this time. I thought about the old Xena, and have already decided I like the new one better."  
"Why the change of heart?"  
"Your smarter now, you plan a lot better. The old Xena was about power, everyone knew that. But the new Xena, is like a puzzle, it's intriguing."  
"So basically your saying even if I never killed again, you would still bug me?"  
"Now your getting me. You have more heart now, I like that better."  
Xena looked into the War God's brown eyes, she looked at his whole face then. She was trying to see if he was being sincere, but that was the thing about Ares, he could look as honest as he could be and still be lying. She did have to admit to herself he was extremely handsome. She liked his hair short, it didn't really turn her on when it was long. Xena stopped herself, she was beginning to want the God, which is something she couldn't give in to.  
"I'm sorry Ares, I have to go." She walked away quickly.  
Ares turned and smiled, he knew he was finally getting somewhere with his warrior princess.  
* * * *  
Ares and Xena sat at camp quietly, still they had no idea where Strife got to. Xena watched Ares try to start a fire, this time he was having a lot of difficulty. When he finally did get a spark, it went out quickly. He pounded a rock in frustration, then he shrieked in pain. Xena began laughing, he looked over at her, he didn't want her to see him weak.  
"What's so funny?"   
"The almighty Ares can't even get a simple fire started. I just find it amusing."   
"Like you could do better, there's something wrong with this wood." He threw his rocks down.  
"I could do much better." Xena walked over and immediately got the fire started.  
Ares huffed and rolled his eyes.  
"Ares, where you telling the truth when you said you like me better now?" Xena asked abruptly.  
"Yea I was. You know all those times you died? I didn't take it well everytime." He laughed and Xena couldn't help but do the same.  
"You know I could be easily replaced."   
"Never. No one can ever own up to you."  
"You've tried so many times. Let's see, Callisto, Hope, Agathon, not to mention my best friend."  
"Dispite my immortality, I am not a patient man. They were just distractions from you, but they could never hold my attention like you can." He replied trying not to offend her.  
Xena moved closer to Ares, standing very close him.   
"What did you see in me?" She moved even closer.  
"Well the first time I saw you on the battlefield, your skills were underdeveloped, but your maneuvering was something. Your smart, and you always have to know what's going on, you questioned me, not many people do that. I knew you had potential."  
She sat thinking for a second. "You know, I never thanked you for giving me my skills. Everyday of my life I regret what you turned me into, but without that I wouldn't be who I am today. And to tell you the truth I like my life."  
Ares really didn't know how to respond to that, the last thing he wanted to do is end the conversation. He opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't. Xena turned his face towards hers, before they both knew it their lips met. Without stopping the kiss Xena moved closer to him, put her arms around the God's neck, rubbing her fingers through his hair. Ares grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, leaving no space between them. Xena knew how much Ares wanted her, but she couldn't. Xena pulled away when she heard Strife coming.  
"I'm sorry." She ran off, leaving Ares very tense.  
Strife walked up to him. "I've seen this happen to mortals before. They sit in cold water, you should try it."  
Ares marched off, actually thinking of trying out the cold water.  
* * * *  
Ares and Strife sat at camp, they haven't seen her since she ran off before. Ares had a feeling she wasn't going to return that night, he nixed the idea of finding her. He knew she had to be alone.  
In the middle of the night, Ares woke from his deep sleep. He had no idea why, but he felt the need to go by the stream.  
Cupid and his mother stood next to where Ares was sleeping, they both smiled as he walked off.   
* * * *  
When Ares arrived at the stream, he saw Xena sitting there. She was quiet and in deep thought. He walked up and sat next to her.  
"Hey." She looked over.  
"I was wondering where you got to."   
"Ares what happened before was…"   
"Magic." He finished.  
Xena didn't know what to say, she just waited for him to continue.  
"I am not going to apologize for what happened. Even if you spend the rest of your life hating me for it, I still wouldn't have changed what happened." He stated very seriously.  
"Ares, what are you getting at?" She asked looking in his eyes.  
"I love you, ok?" He quickly bit his tongue after he said it, he couldn't believe what he said.  
Xena stalled at replying. "Your not playing with my head are you? I don't wanna scream your name in battle anymore."  
"When are you gonna get I want you to scream my name in a totally different way." Ares raised his voice.  
Xena studied his eyes. She had a feeling he was telling the truth this time. "Forgive me for doubting you, but you have a lousy way of showing your feelings."  
That comment stung his heart, but he knew it was correct. "I am sorry for all that. I had no idea what I was truly losing until it was too late."  
They sat in silence. Ares tried to lighten the mood. "Did you really think I was your father, you know with that Furies thing?"  
Xena smiled. "I would never do this to my father." She pulled him in and kissed him passionately.  
Ares returned her kiss, and they continued, barely taking time to breath. Xena pulled herself away.   
"I love you too." She kissed him.  
Xena stood and began taking off her armor. Ares sat as she totally undressed herself in front of him. He was amazed at the way she made him feel, when he was with her he wasn't bitter and cold-hearted.  
"Care to join me?" She ran in the water.  
The War God jumped up quickly and took off his vest, then ran in after Xena. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. They pulled apart, he ran his fingers through her raven tresses. She smiled and went to remove his pants, but he stopped her.  
"Marry me." He blurted out.  
"What?" she was beside herself in disbelief.  
"Come on, you said yourself you love me."  
"That might all change when you're a God, you are so much different when your mortal."  
"No Xena, it's not my mortality that changes me, it's being with you. I feel better when I'm around you, please Xena, marry me."  
"But, I'm mortal. Do you really want to devote yourself to someone that will die?"  
Ares knew she made a good point. "I wish I could be mortal with you, but you know I can't. The world needs me, I am the only one that could do my job, do you really think Strife could handle it?"   
Xena couldn't help but laugh. "No he couldn't. I don't know what to do."  
"We can help I do believe." Aphrodite and Cupid appeared.  
Xena dropped into the water to cover her naked body.  
"How so?" Xena grew curious.  
"While you two were down here getting all lovey dovey, me and Cupid did some serious begging. Zeus agreed to let you live forever as his Goddess." Aphrodite jumped in excitement.  
"Why would he do that? He would never wanna see me happy." Ares questioned.  
"Be that as it may, he likes you more when your with her, in fact all the Gods do. We've been watching you guys, Ares is a much more likable person when he is happy." Cupid laughed.  
"I don't know, you know I don't wanna be a Goddess." Xena started to decline.  
"Xena look in his eyes, you get to decide, but remember you only live once. Live forever with your true love." Aphrodite begged.  
Xena looked up and knew she wanted to spend her life with him. She couldn't deny something she has felt since the first time they spoke, she was just tired of being in denial.  
She took his hand in hers and held it gently.  
"I will be yours for all our immortal lives." They kissed.  



End file.
